1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having position means.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio jack connector is usually used in electrical equipments such as stereo audio equipment, mobile phones and the like for contacting with a mating plug, and mounted on a printed circuit board, comprises an insulative housing defining a front mating face and a receiving cavity extending rearwardly through the insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the receiving cavity. Such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,799, said plug has three contacting areas successively arranged along an axis direction thereof and electrically isolated from each other. As the mating plug is completely inserted into said receiving cavity, a holding portion of the plug abuts against the front mating face to prevent further insertion of the plug, thereby ensuring that said three contacting areas are electrically engaged with corresponding contacts of the connector. However, in some situations, a gap is required to be formed between the holding portion of the plug and the front mating face of the housing, in this way, the holding portion can not cooperate with the front mating face to position the plug upon full insertion of the plug, there is a likelihood that the plug would be inserted into a depth larger than expected, such that the three contacting areas of the plug are not capable of electrically contacting with corresponding contacts respectively.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having a position means for controlling the insertion depth of the plug.